


Onion Rings

by beettleandsmiles



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Condoms, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: (Based off the song "Whatever whatever whatever" by Neru)As he inched closer and closer to release, all he could do is hope that he wouldn't be interrupted somehow. But, of course, he'd be interrupted. The world, no, the universe hated him after all. Rin busted down his door, beating a pot and a pan together. "Leeen! Wake up, sleepy head! You have to make breakfast!"





	Onion Rings

Len groped his nightstand until his fingers finally brushed against his phone, which he then starts to desperately swipe on the screen to try and stop the alarm. Once the loud beeping seized, all he could do as a groan and bury his face back into his pillow. He could hopefully fall asleep again.

Then, five minutes later, the beeping continued.

"Damn it..." Len mumbled. Definitely not going to fall back to sleep now. He started groping his nightstand once again and grabbed his phone once he felt it this time. He made sure to dismiss the alarm...

Even though it was Monday, even though he supposed to go to school like he promised his parents he would. "I’ve been out of luck recently but I just still haven't gotten serious yet, I swear." Those same hollow words left his mouth once again.

A small, tiny part of him wanted the alarm to start beeping again. He needed something to get him out of bed, out of the place he was rotting away in. Despite how much he hated the situation he was in, Len had no motivation to get better. So, the other, larger parts of him scoffed at that small part of him.

That alarm wasn't going to go off again. And Len knew that. "I'm fine with being a lazy disappointment for today, yeah, whatever." Len buried his face deep into his pillow, sighing. He really wished that he could just fall asleep and never wake up.

Rin wouldn't be awake until eleven, at the earliest. Or maybe not, whatever. He didn't even know what happened last night after he got to his bed. Who knows? With the personality that Rin had, any number of events could have occurred after he fell asleep.

His childhood friend sure was something. Her parents kicked her out at 14. Len's parents were overseas for work, so Len gladly took her in. People mistaking them for siblings became even more common after he did so, but whatever.

In only 4 years, they had grown and bonded together so much. If they weren't alone, they were with each other. Best friends 'til the end, Len guessed. Didn't help that they were both hopeless, incompetent people who completely wasted all of their time. Whatever.

Len lifted his head from his pillow and stared at his phone's screen for a just moment. He felt rather pent-up. Masturbation wasn't that difficult, yet he hadn't beat his meat in a while. Whatever, it wouldn't be too bothersome to get one out.

After placing his phone down on the nightstand once more, he glanced at the door before pulling his jeans down to his knees. Nothing was underneath since underwear was a hassle in his opinion.

Len wasn't small, but he wasn't huge either. He was average, but whatever. He swore as he grabbed himself, starting to stroke. He glances at the door once more. Squinting, he can see that the doors not locked. "Fuck." He whispered into the pillow.

Not that it mattered, right? Rin wouldn't be awake for a couple of hours, probably. If she did walk in on him, it wouldn't be the first time she's done so. Welp, now he's got an excuse to not lock the door. Fantastic.

Eyes closed shut, cheeks several shades darker than they usually are. There he was, masturbating in bed when he should be getting ready for school. Whatever. Not like his parents even expected him to keep his promise. His promise was just as empty as he felt on the inside.

His head arched back, a moan pushing its way out of him. God, it felt good to start feeling less pent-up. Did Len deserve to feel this good? Nah, he didn't. Did Len care if he deserved it? Nah, he didn't. Len didn't care at all.

As he inched closer and closer to release, all he could do is hope that he wouldn't be interrupted somehow. But, of course, he'd be interrupted. The world, no, the universe hated him after all. Rin busted down his door, beating a pot and a pan together. "Leeen! Wake up, sleepy head! You have to make breakfast!"

Rin continued to beat the pot and pan together for a minute before noticing what she'd walk in on. "Oh, shit, sorry... Didn't mean to interrupt your session, Len." She chuckled nervously, dropping her 'instruments' on the floor.

"Ah, fuck... Rin, I, I really need you now." Len murmured. "I don't know, Len..." Rin twirled a strand of her mint hair around her finger as she spoke. "I kinda don't wanna lose my virginity on a Monday morning to my best friend..." Len groaned, already knowing that'd be the answer he get. He wasn't sure why he said anything in the first place.

"Whatever. You offered, so I might as well take up this opportunity to get dicked." Yup, there's Rin's colorful personality. Rin walked over and sat down on his bed, staring down into Len's eyes. "You know what to do, right?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?!" Len sits up, pulling his jeans up as he does so. Rin chuckles, scooting closer to him. "Just making sure~" She leans in slowly, teasingly so. Len's brows furrow right before Rin smashes their lips together.

The kiss doesn't last long at all, Rin pulling away almost immediately after their lips made contact. It was disappointingly short, in Len's opinion. God, he was so fucking touch starved. Without any self-control or hesitation, Len throws himself on top of Rin and pins her down to the bed.

"H-Heh, what do you think you're do-" She's cut off by Len kissing her. It's not passion-filled and lasts far too long, yet he doesn't want to pull away. "How was that?" Len says, pulling away finally. "It was... really something." There's a moment of complete, awkward silence after that.

"You... gonna continue, Len?" Len stares right into Rin's eyes. "Yeah, whatever." What follows is a sloppy, effortless make out session. It's obvious that they both don't know what they're doing, but don't care enough to actually make it pleasurable. It's just kissing for the hell of it.

"Still haven't gotten serious yet?" Rin's mocking words cause him to groan. "Okay, shut up, Rin." She giggles. "Make me!" Somehow, her childish taunting convinces him to try for once in his life, surprisingly.

Len kisses Rin once again. It's gentle and lasts as long as it needs to. Rin's clearly taken aback after he pulls away, staring up at him with genuine surprise. "A-Ah, shit, fuck... I was only kidding about that, Len, damn." Her reaction causes Len to laugh for what feels like the first time in a long time.

"Can you, uh, do that again? Please?" Compiling silently, Len kisses her again. It's a much deeper kiss, but with the same amount of effort as before. Then, he kisses her again and again and again. It continues until, eventually, their arms are wrapped around each other and his tongue is in her mouth.

It felt... so natural. So natural that he hadn't even thought about what he was doing. Even though this felt a little too personal, a little too intimate... It was obvious that they were both enjoying it. So, Len continued on, intertwining their tongues.

Rin eagerly follows Len's lead, imitating him the best she can despite her laziness. She’s beyond surprised that Len is acting this way, so she's going to enjoy it while it lasts. However long it lasts.

Len pulls away for the kiss, a visible string of saliva forming between them. They both take a silent moment to breathe afterward. Rin stares at that wall, while Len stares at her. He knows what he's supposed to do next. So does Rin.

"You really wanna do this?" Rin glances at him after he says that. "You don't have to." Rin makes an obnoxious 'hmm' noise before answering. "Yea." Len breathes in, exhaling after a minute. "Okay." Len pulls away from Rin completely, moving over to his nightstand.

He opens up the bottom drawer, pulling out condoms and a bottle of lotion. "Where'd you get the condoms from?" Len smirks at her. "Parent's room." Rin chuckles upon hearing that. "Great. At least we have a much lower chance of becoming parents ourself now. Unless the condom breaks, whatever."

"Shouldn't I, uh, loosen you up a bit first?" Rin chuckles again. "Nah, it'll be fine, probably. You aren't the only one who masturbates in this house. I'm just... a little more cautious than you are since I don't wanna get caught."

"Fuck you, Rin." Len crawls over to her, holding both items that he got from his nightstand. "Aren't you about to do that?" He grumbles to himself quietly, unwrapping one of the many condoms.

“It's a good thing that I already know your not small, so I can't make any jokes about that!” Rin giggles. “You're still gonna make jokes about it, aren't you?” She gave him that look that confirmed it without any words.

“I've seen babies with bigger dicks than yours! Your dick is so small that I have one bigger than yours and I'm a girl!” Len sighed. “Haha, hilarious and original, Rin.” His voice was completely monotone.

“I try my best!” More giggling. Len’s face scrunches up. “Stop laughing before I lose my boner, Rin.” She goes silent after hearing that. “Now that's better.”

Len pulls his jeans off entirely, throwing them onto the floor. Putting on the condom and crawling over to Rin, Len sits beside her. “Get comfortable, okay?” Rin nods and shifts, relaxing.

Len cracks open the bottle of lotion and coats himself in, leading to Rin pulling down her shorts and panties. Unlike Len, Rin doesn’t see underwear to be a hassle. She throws them onto the floor and they land next to Len’s jeans

Len immediately feels much more flustered when she does that, burying his face in his hands and groaning. “What’s wrong?” Rin’s genuinely curious. “Y-You should have said something before just… just pulled your shorts down!”

“Pfffft, that's hilarious!” He hesitantly pulls his hands away from his face, cheeks a bright red. He crawls on top of her slowly, getting an ‘eep!’ and a deep blush out of her. “Still hilarious?”

“N-Nah…” Rin shyly turns her head to the side. “It's a weird thought… that I'm about to be fucked you of all people…” She continues. “But…”

“But?” Rin looks at him before answering. “B-But… I… like it, I guess? I mean, I don't dislike it… Gah, whatever. Come on, put it in… I’m waiting.” She sounds desperate, so Len can't bring himself to make her wait any longer.

He presses the head up to her slit, causing her to gasp. “You okay?” Rin nods. “Tell me to stop if you ever want me to, got it?” She bites her lip. “Y-Yeah.” Len pushes himself further into her, going at a slow pace to keep from overwhelming her.

“Ah, yup… T-This is definitely better than I imagined.” Rin holds onto the sheet, her breathing rapidly getting faster. “I agree…” He mumbles back in response. The warmth of his dick being completely inside of Rin brings him extreme pleasure.

Len starts to weakly thrust, Rin gasping in response. The thrusts aren't all that pleasurable, they just surprised her. “More…!” Rin whines. “I want more than just that!” Len gives in, thrusting much more powerfully.

Moans pour out of their mouths, noisy and embarrassing. Did they deserve to feel this good? Nah, they didn't. Did they care if they deserved it? Nah, they didn't. They didn't care at all.

Each and every single moan that comes out of Rin’s mouth goes straight to Len's dick, making him put more effort into his thrusts. His thrusts are powerful and fast, but the way they feel makes it obvious that he’s lacking in experience.

The condom is filling up rather quickly. Len wonders if it’ll burst. Who knows if it will, whatever. All he does if hope that it won't since that'd just be another thing to add to the list of ways he's disappointed his parents.

Rin wraps her legs around Len's waist, forcing him to go deeper inside of her. This simple action makes Len moan particularly loudly. “L-Len, you close?” Len opens his mouth, but he can only moan. “That's a yes…?” He nods.

Rin giggles, clenching around him. Len sputters and nearly collapses onto her. His thrusts slow down just a bit, but he doesn't stop thrusting completely. Recovering quickly enough though, Len picks up his speed once more.

He finds himself inching closer and closer to release again, but he doesn't think that he’ll be interrupted this time. He feels like he’s going to get the chance to cum… to finally stop feeling so pent-up… to…

Len’s head arches back, a final moan coming from his lips as he spills out into the condom. He nearly collapses onto Rin again, but whatever.

He pulled out only after taking a second to breathe. “That was… fun, Len. Thanks…” Rin twirls a stand of her mint hair around her finger, looking up at him.

“Y-Yeah, it was.” Len pulls the condom off, putting it on his nightstand. Laying down next to Rin, he grabs the blanket at puts it over them.

“You tired?” Rin asks him. “Mhm…” She turns to face Len. “Well, I am, too.” They both sigh, snuggling closer to each other.

“I… think that I love you, Rin.” Her eyes widen. “Really?” Len thinks about it for a few seconds, nodding after deciding what he’s feeling. “I… love you, too, Len.” She giggles, anxiousness clear in her voice.

It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first straight fic that I've ever written.  
> Someone give me a reward, please.  
> (Also I might continue this at some point, shhh)


End file.
